Duel of Fates
by Echo of Sound
Summary: When the cast of Naruto meet the cast of Inuyasha all hell breaks loose. Soon team seven find themselves in the fudal era surrounded by all sorts of things unknown to them. This story has been discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or InuYasha… if I did I'd take Kakashi's mask off and finally get Inu and Kagome together!

**--------------------------------**

Hatake Kakashi sat with his free arm outstretched on the back of the bench, while the other was in front of him holding one of his beloved _Icha Icha _books. He was happily lazing around in random spots all over town, getting up only once he saw anyone he knew. He wanted to be alone for the day, but despite being his day off that didn't mean you didn't see him in his standard ninja attire.

His silver hair caught in a breeze as a poof was heard and a man with an animalistic mask now stood in front of him, a scroll in his outstretched hand. Kakashi's one exposed eye lingered on a few more words in the book before he looked up at the ANBU member.

"Hokage-sama's orders" A muffled voice said behind the mask. Suppressing a heavy sigh Kakashi took the scroll, and with another poof the man was gone. He wondered what such a pressing matter would be that ruined the nice, peacefulness of his day off.

Opening the scroll his exposed eyebrow raised and his ebony eye widened in surprise. Well, team seven would really get a treat. It seemed that some strange things have been happening in Tokyo city around a certain family, and they were to find the source.

Kakashi heaved the heavy sigh he wanted so badly to a few moments ago, then headed toward the bridge he always met his team before their missions. No doubt the ANBU or someone would inform the teens of their mission. It must have been a doozie if Tsunade had called them all on their day off.

**--------------------------------**

Sakura sat in her room on her bed when she heard the door bell ring followed by her mother's call for her. She half expected it to be Ino at the door, but was surprised when she found it was Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hello! Sakura-Chan!" Naruto bounced, then flashed her a quirky smile. Despite her blonde companion's distractions her eyes darted quickly to Sasuke, who she found it odd to be hanging out with Naruto. She gave them the oddest of looks, and before she could really ask Sasuke turned away. He was his usual dark and brooding self… Sakura smiled.

"we have a mission!" Naruto said happily playing with the straps of his backpack. "our orders are to pack for an away mission and meet Kakashi-Sensei at the bridge."

"oh!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise. "I thought we were off for the next few days?" She asked as she ushered her two comrades in.

"I guess not" Sasuke said shrugging his shoulders, then stepped aside shutting the door behind him.

Sakura gave a smile to both of her comrades, though she lingered on Sasuke… the man she loved since she was little, then excused herself to go pack.

It took her no time to pack a few things, and unlike Naruto her pack was defiantly not halfway filled with Ramen. Sometimes she could swear that if he could pack Ichiraku with him he would. She giggled as walked down the stairs to see Naruto and Sasuke playing Janken.

Both boys looked up with a sheepish grin then immediately stood up.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked. Sakura smiled and nodded her head. She waved to her mother as she walked down the street.

The three of them were on their way to meet their Sensei, who undoubtedly would be at least a half an hour late.

**--------------------------------**

Sasuke was a little more than miffed that his training day had been cut short because he had a mission. He needed to train to reach the strength required of him to kill Itachi.

Sasuke heard soft footsteps coming closer and closer. He looked up to see his teacher, Kakashi, walking toward them… a serious look on his exposed features.

"Your late!" Naruto and Sakura exploded in unison. Sasuke laughed. Kakashi of course would come up with a lame excuse, and again Naruto and Sakura would say "You Lie!" while pointing at them. Sometimes his comrades were a little too predicable, but that didn't happen, which sort of shocked him.

This was bad.

**--------------------------------**

Kakashi still donning his serious expression, so serious in fact that he never made any attempt at concealing why he was late, or telling them some excuse. Instead he jumped right into explaining their mission.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke… this mission is important, as are all missions. But we're going into the heart of Tokyo city… It's crowded and nothing is small. We'll need to stick together until we reach Higarashi Shrine." He gave a reassuring smile to them, though the only sign of his smile was his eye crinkling in the corner, and a slight incline on his masked cheek.

"Higarashi Shrine?" Naruto asked, his expression like that of a dim light bulb. It almost made Kakashi laugh. He was about to explain when Sakura smacked him over the head and called him an idiot.

"Higarashi Shrine is a sacred shrine where people used to come from all countries to pray to the Gods." Sakura smiled knowingly. Of course Kakashi knew it was more than just that, he just didn't feel like explaining it to them.

"Well then, let's go…" Kakashi said in a somewhat unenthusiastic tone. "We have a lot of traveling to do." Walking toward the gates he sighed.

Was it good to tell them that there was a possibility that could run into a several hundred year old half demon? No, definitely not worth telling them. Better to get the shock and a laugh at the same time.

**--------------------------------**

Naruto walked for the first few minuets in silence, which was even pretty scary for him. He, Sakura-Chan, and Sasuke were walking in front of Kakashi-Sensei, who had the famous orange book plastered just a few inches from his face. It's a wonder he could sense anything coming his way when he was so into what he was reading.

Naruto turned to his sensei and crossed his arms. "Hey, Kakashi-Sensei… what are we really going to do?" He asked.

Kakashi pulled the book away to look down at the young genin. "Hnn?" He asked, not having paid attention.

"What are we really going to do?" Naruto repeated.

Kakashi laughed. "everything, and nothing at all." He answered Naruto purposefully confusing him. Naruto narrowed his eyes and scowled.

"What kind of answer is that?" Naruto's tone dissatisfied and angry.

"The kind you need to think about, Naruto" Sakura said butting in with a giggle.

Naruto decided to shut up entirely, and walk the rest of the way steaming mad, but broke out into giggles. That earned weird looks from his comrades, but he didn't explain himself… instead he walked onward.

**--------------------------------**

Sakura hung back with Kakashi, who had gone back to reading his book. She wondered how many times he'd read it. It always seemed to be the same book, or was he just that slow of a reader?

Looking up at him, her face twisted with thoughts showing on her features and she cocked her head. Surely as handsome as he seemed to be, with all of one eye showing, she was sure he could get a date, why resort to dirty books? Sakura shrugged at her own question as if answering it herself. Then padded to catch up with Sasuke, who was the real object of her interest. She always looked forward to new missions

Though as she caught up a thought dawned on her.

"Why investigation? We don't really do that sort of thing…" She trailed off, though her question wasn't really directed toward anyone she hoped for an answer.

"That's a good question, Sakura…" Sasuke said looking slightly over his shoulder at her, which sent chills down her spine and a smile to appear on her delicate lips. If only he smiled at her, it would make her even more happy.

**--------------------------------**

"We're not." Kakashi's voice came out clear than day as he turned a page.

Sasuke huffed. So like his Jounin teacher to not tell them anything of their missions. It bugged him to no end that they never really knew what they were supposed to do until the mission turned bad somehow.

"I'll tell you more once we get there." He heard Kakashi say from behind him. No he wouldn't and that pissed him off even more.

Sasuke looked beside himself to Naruto, who he hoped to break the monotony, only to find him he was just as silent as himself.

Shit.

**--------------------------------**

"Hey gramps… why did you call a ninja's? I didn't even think they still existed." Sota asked almost looking puppy dog like as he cocked his head to look at his grandfather. He hung out too much with Inuyasha while Kagome was in school.

"You did what!" Kagome burst out letting a piece of egg fall to her plate. If it wasn't him telling her friends she always had some new disorder it was something else. She really grew to dislike her grandfather lately.

"relax…" Her grandfather stumbled on his words with a laugh. "They're coming to take a look at some of my artifacts."

That was a blatant lie if she ever heard one.

"What are you up to?" Kagome asked low and dangerous.

Before her grandfather could answer her Inuyasha came strolling in the door. Inside she squealed like a teeny bopper fan at a pop concert, but on the outside she scowled.

"well, I'm off then…" she got up and headed to her room to grab her backpack. She really had no interest in meeting any ninja's, but it really did make her wonder what her grandfather was up to.

**--------------------------------**

They had boarded a train just outside of the Fire Country, and to Kakashi's relief no one had bothered them.

"We'll be in Tokyo City soon, enjoy your trip." The ticket master said as he left, having just taken their tickets.

In a matter of hours they'd be at their final destination. Kakashi had only heard of Higarashi Shrine once, but as Sakura said it was where people flocked to pray to the gods. But it was also said that a demon had been struck down and bound to the tree, later freed by a young priestess, who oddly enough came from his own time. Why the old man had called for any Shinobi was beyond him. He only hoped he didn't have to meet the half dog demon. It would put an even bigger damper on his day… aside being pulled away from the peacefulness of his day off to do whatever Tsunade had in store for him and his team.

**--------------------------------**

Authors Note: I'm very sorry if I'm not hitting their personalities on the head… even though I'm such a big fan of both shows/manga… it's still very hard to get them down pat. Also, even in InuYasha it never really says anything about what Higarashi shrine is… so I've kind of winged it.

I've had to upload and delete this thing several times already... I'm still very new to all this on this site. So, hopefully I'll get used to it soon and the progression of the story works well. I have a bad tendency to forget about things.

Question's comments and praise are welcomed. :insert funky smiley face here:


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto bounced around as much as he could in his seat. It was all the little bugger could do to amuse himself, he had to piss his comrades off for the sheer pleasure of it. He knew how much Sakura and Sasuke hated his mouth rambling off, and the movements he made… He let a giggle out as he could have sworn he saw Sakura's nose blow steam out with a snort.

"Anosa, Anosa… Sakura-Chan! Sasuke! Kakashi-Sensei… what do you suppose the Ramen will be like?" He asked with a big grin on his face and his famous 'Naruto-Giggle'.

"Who cares… baka…" Sasuke said, a harsh tone letting Naruto know that he wasn't in the mood. Then again, when was he?

"And would you stop bouncing!" Sakura poked in, she would have stood up to tackle and hit Naruto had the train not rocked and made her fall immediately back to her seat.

Kakashi let out a sigh of relief as he felt the train slowing down. That meant that they were almost to the shrine. He really loved his students, but for as much as he loved them like they were his own children, he really wanted his day off. They'd been on too many mission's lately, and this new b-c rank mission on the spur of the moment made him almost cringe.

"Settle down please, Naruto…" Kakashi said, his one visible eye peering out lazily from the top of his book. "We'll be off the train soon enough." He reached a hand over to pat Sakura's shoulder to calm her down. He knew exactly how she was feeling at that very moment.

Over the loud speaker a deep voice said that the train would be stopping at the station in less than fifteen minuets. After that announcement had been made the relieved expressions of Team Seven made the tension in the air lighten dramatically.

"Why did Gramps send me?" Sota muttered out loud to himself while kicking a pebble under his foot. "He could have gone himself… These Ninja's might knock my head off."

"Not unless you irritate me…" Sasuke looked at Sota, the same expression as always paved his features.

"Oi! Sasuke! Do you have to be so mean?" Naruto said stepping past the silent Sasuke, he extended his hand to Sota.

"Naruto!" A hand came down fast to wack Naruto in the back of the head. "Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that!" Sakura smiled as she looked to their ambassador.

"You're the Ninja's?" Sota asked raising an eyebrow. _This'll be rich… _He thought to himself. _They're loud enough to wake the dead. _

"We are." Sota almost giggled as his thoughts and the older mans spoken words seemed to play together. The silver haired Jounin took his last step off the train to join his team.

"Oh, man…" Sota whined. "Follow me…" He said less than enthusiastic. "We're going to have to walk there, it's not far…"

"Do you know any idea of why we're here?" Sakura asked catching up to Sota, who was a fast little walker!

"Shouldn't you already know?"

"Well, yes…" She leaned down to whisper to him. "But our Sensei never tells us anything!"

"I told you that I would brief you once we reach the Shrine." Kakashi said over his book, though his eye never left the page.

How was he paying attention to two things at once?

A sheepish grin spread across Sakura's face and her cheeks flushed a rose color. "Well, what exactly is the shrine then?" She glanced back at her sensei assuming that this was an ok question to ask.

"Why don't we leave the questions for when everyone is paying attention?" Kakashi gave a smile finally looking over Icha Icha.

"Fine…" Sakura huffed and fell silent.

"Are you sure your Ninja's?" Sota asked looking behind him to Sasuke, who seemed to be too moody for any kind of job like this, and Naruto, who was way too loud to pull off any kind of stealth.

"We are." Sakura said reassuringly.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Don't you forget it! I'm going to be known as the Hokage of Konoha!" He blurted out with a big idiot grin while playing with his forehead protector.

"Dumbass" Sasuke muttered turning his head away from Naruto.

"No one's going to know Konoha from here! We're a **HIDDEN** village!" Once again, Sakura was the voice of knowledge, though she could rival Naruto's pitch any day. Sota could almost swear that everyone around them was staring.

"Has anyone ever told you that your too loud?" Sota said rubbing his right ear to try and sooth it.

Sakura's eyes almost bulged out of her head, her face had gone pale and her left eyebrow had started twitching. That's exactly what she used to tell Naruto, in a round about way. Damn this kid, and oh how she wanted to hit him right then and there. Instead, she donned an indignant scowl and crossed her arms over her chest. She was going to be silent and have a hissy fit now.

Kakashi sighed, he knew what was going to come if someone tried talking to the young boxer. He knew it was going to be Naruto to get the first blow too, it always was. She wouldn't dare hit her teacher, and Sasuke was her love… but this kid might end up being the punching bag. He'd have to laugh if it was him, but of course he wouldn't laugh outwardly. He didn't want to encourage her in the least bit.

They walked in a rather uncomfortable silence the rest of the way to Sota's house. _This sucks… _Sota thought to himself. _Aren't Ninja's supposed to be cooler? Why did Gramps make **ME** do this? _He made a mental note to find a way to punish his grandfather in the future. He was sure a really bad April fools joke was merit for this troublesome deed, but April fools would come early.

* * *

"Kagome, quit your stalling and let's go already…" Inuyasha said being aggravated, his foot tapping on the wooden floor.

"Just wait a minuet would you? I want to see what the Ninja's look like at least." The door was cracked and her nose was sticking outside.

"Man oh man! I hope they're cute!" she screeched excitedly. Secretly she really did want to know what the Ninja's were like, she had even lied to herself about it. Finally Kagome saw her brother with three other people.

"This must be them!" She gasped. The taller one with silver hair would most probably be handsome if wasn't hiding himself behind a black mask.

"I wonder what he's hiding?" She said out loud… more to herself than anything.

"He's Probably ugly…" Inuyasha passively suggested as he crossed his arms, waiting further for Kagome to finish gawking.

Kagome on the other hand ignored her puppy companion. Her eyes drifted from the taller one to the younger looking ones. First she saw the dark haired one, he seemed to have a huge chip on his shoulder… that made him even more attractive. The blonde was yapping none stop. He'd get irritating after a while. The other, a girl. That was definitely NOT her natural hair color. No one had bumble gum pink hair naturally. She kept staring at the darker haired one too.

"Alright. Now that I've at least had a chance to see what they look like we can go." Kagome said closing the door and turning to walk past Inuyasha, who's nose was going a mile a minuet.

"Wait." He said going forward to open the door again. "I smell a demon close by."

"what? That can't be!" Kagome exclaimed almost frightened.

Inuyasha pushed the door open fully only to spot a young blonde kid wearing an orange jumpsuit. "there!" He yelled rushing toward the unsuspecting youngster.

"Iron reavor soul stealer!" Inuyasha burst as he flew with lightening fast speed toward the now stunned and gaping kid.

"Inuyasha… sit!" Kagome howled. With that command Inuyasha fell to the ground before he could reach Naruto.

"oh no!" Kakashi gaped.

"what the F…" Naruto tilted his head looking down at the… thing. "It has dog ears?" He burst out laughing, holding his gut then rolling to the ground.

Sakura gasped as she bent down to help the poor guy up, noticing his ears only after Naruto had pointed them out. She gave a giggle as she reached toward them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, he has a bad temper…" Kagome said casually walking toward the group. "He thinks you're a demon…" She nodded to Naruto, who was still laughing hard enough to cry.

"We don't go there with that subject…" Kakashi stepped into the conversation, dropping his book to his side. He watched the now angry Inuyasha with interest. "But I was hoping we weren't going to run into him… this will take a lot of explaining on Naruto's part." He looked to Sakura. "That's your area, I believe."

"Get off me will ya!" Inuyasha said angrily to Sakura, who gasped as she finally saw the rest of his face.

"Your gorgeous!" She let out a deep breath.

"hey! Stay away from him!" Kagome narrowed her eyes at the bumble-gum haired Kunoichi.

"I believe maybe we should all step inside?" Kakashi said casually. "We'll need to talk with you anyway."

**Author's Note: sorry about the bouncing around so much in the first chapter… I promise it's not going to happen much anymore. It was only to introduce you to how they think. I realized how suck ass that was for anyone to read. Lol.**

**Thank you for the wonderful comments. Sometimes I lack the drive to actually get on with things. I'm very much like Shikamaru in that respect. Lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha, so you can't sue me. :D

**AN: **Thanks for waiting patiently for the update. The chapter has been mostly finished for months now, but I lacked the final push into it. I'm sorry you had to wait for so long. It's not very long, or very interesting, but I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other for answers quickly as they were ushered into the house. Neither of them knew exactly what dog ears meant by calling Naruto a demon. They'd listened carefully to the conversation their Sensei had with the girl, Kagome, and her family. All the while Inuyasha, who turned out to be a half demon himself, was sulking for some reason in the corner. 

Sasuke and Sakura found no answers, and by the time the conversation was done they had just as dim of an expression as Naruto had donned the whole time. In fact for as smart as both of them were they surprisingly got very little of the conversation at all. Which was very frustrating.

"excuse me, Sensei…" Sakura stood up from the table, a dumbfounded expression plastered to the features. "You mean to tell me that Inuyasha is a half dog demon… That's why he has those cute puppy ears?" Little hearts seemed to appear in her eyes as she said the last sentence.

Sasuke Pffted. He wasn't going to loose her to some half demon freak. _Where are those feelings coming from? I don't like Sakura_… Sasuke thought to himself while staring at the Kunoichi's butt. Being shocked by his own actions he forced himself to focus on something else, which oddly enough he started watching the half demon Inuyasha.

"If you don't stop staring I'm going to wipe that look off your face…" Inuyasha said calmly. Did he see the look Sasuke was giving him? Probably…

"What look?" Sasuke hmped and turned his head away.

"Psst… Sasuke!" Naruto stage whispered. "Are you getting any of this? I'm totally lost!"

"Quiet down you two…" Kakashi butted in before Sasuke could answer Naruto's question, then gave a lazy look to the blushing Sakura. "That's exactly what we're saying. Now please, sit down and listen. I don't want to have to explain anything." Sadly Kakashi knew he was going to have to re-explain everything anyway, he could tell by their expressions nothing was sinking in.

Sakura did as she was told and sat down, still blushing bright red with hearts in her eyes.

Every now and then Kagome would shoot her an evil look, but kept silent herself.

* * *

Naruto watched as Kagome and Inuyasha slipped inside a small wooden building. He knew somehow Inuyasha found out about the Kyuubi, so he cloaked himself with mud. It was a small joy to him to play in the mud in the first place, and an even bigger joy to be caked in it and being a spy. He didn't tell anyone where he was going, he wanted to do this on his own… he wanted the glory, not Sasuke! 

Naruto giggled to himself as he crept toward the door, excitement growing into butterfly's in his stomach.

A finger tapped it's self onto Naruto's shoulder and his heart stopped for a second then began beating faster than it ever had before. He jumped and screamed.

"Shut up Dumbass…" Sasuke said in a hushed tone. Relief fluttered through his heart before his brain realized that Sasuke was the last person he wanted to see.

"Sasuke-Kun…" Sakura spoke quickly then pointed to a light that had just flickered on inside the house.

"Quick! In there!" Sasuke said pushing Naruto toward the door. Naruto quickly fumbled to open the door as the other two barreled into him from behind, Sakura closing the door behind them all. Naruto however tumbled down the stairs and thudded into the well.

"Oww…" Naruto whined rubbing his back as he stood up.

"be quiet!" Sakura quickly shushed him. The door was only open a crack and she could see the form of their Sensei walking on the porch.

"Gack!" Naruto squealed as he tripped over something and fell inside the well. A pink glow filled the room and died down.

Sakura cursed as she knew that Kakashi had heard Naruto's ruckus and was now headed in their direction. She motioned for Sasuke and Naruto to hide.

Kakashi opened the door and poked his head in. "So, I see that your already starting. Good job…" He beamed proudly.

"eh?" Sakura went from dread to confused in a split second.

"We're supposed to investigate the shrine. This well is part of it." He looked around and only spotted two of his students, he knew he saw Naruto leave first… "Sakura, where's Naruto?"

"He was here a second ago."

"He fell into that well…" Sasuke pointed toward it.

Kakashi sighed and walked past the two and down the stares to peer into the empty well. "I thought you said he fell down here, Sasuke?" He asked confusion reverberating in his tone. Sasuke nodded.

* * *

The moment Naruto had been enveloped in the sparkly pink glow he didn't feel right, but let that slip through his thoughts. He was surrounded by water now and falling past odd particles in the water. Soon enough he hit a wooden bottom with a soft thud and the water emptied into a dry well. 

"What the F…" Naruto screwed his face up.

He waited for a few minuets before poking his head outside the well. His eyes widened in shock that he wasn't in the shrine anymore. In fact he saw that it was daylight and Kagome was picnicking with Inuyasha and some fox-kid thing.

"Oi! Where am I!" Naruto shouted climbing out of the well.

"Naruto?" Kagome craned her neck with confusion written all over her face.

"who is that?" The young fox demon asked eyeing Naruto suspiciously.

"He's a demon…" Inuyasha said positioning himself so he was comfily laying on his side and perching his hand under his head.

"Really? He doesn't look like a demon." Shippo the naive little fox stated innocently. "Just incredibly dirty…"

"feh!" Inuyasha retorted. "Of course he doesn't look like a demon… it's sealed inside of him"

"Naruto… h-how did you get here?" That confusion playing it's self on Kagome's features again, but with more ferocity.

With the shrug of his shoulders Naruto said he didn't know, then quickly went to scratching his head. Naruto spotted the ramen right off the bat. He looked at it wantonly as he plopped down beside Kagome, drool threatening to overflow from his mouth. And as he reached for it a hand quickly swatted his away, and picked it up. Naruto's eyes followed the path to the owner. Inuyasha.

"Don't you dare…" Inuyasha's voice sounding like liquid fire, and his stare even worse. Naruto, though seated somehow managed to jump back.

"Your worse than Sakura…" He cringed, then stood up it now just hitting him that he didn't quite know where his friends were. "Where am I anyway?"

"The feudal era."

* * *

As if the day couldn't get any worse, and he didn't think it could, Kakashi sighed. Kagome had found the confidence enough in the ninja's that she told them all about the well, he just didn't think that any of them could go down it. Kakashi had the overwhelming urge to slap his forehead and drop the ground. Instead he turned to his two remaining students and propose an idea, hoping like hell it worked. 

"I'll go in the well next, you two follow." That was his brilliant idea? He sighed again and hoped that Naruto wasn't stuck in the feudal era alone. Naruto of course wouldn't figure it out to go back DOWN the well to get back.

And not for the first time in the night Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other quizzically trying to find answers. "What?" Sakura finally asked their sensei.

"If I'm right Naruto has found himself back in the Feudal Era. If he's gotten himself into trouble we need to get there and help him out of it. If this works…" Normally Kakashi wasn't the type to let everything spill but he really didn't feel like answering too many questions. If he let more slip the two would piece enough together to get a good idea without him having to talk too much.

Sasuke and Sakura blinked at Kakashi like he was speaking gibberish.

"Just follow me?" Kakashi let out exasperatedly.

"ok, sensei." Sakura shrugged. With that Kakashi jumped into the well, and was pleasantly surprised when he drifted into nothingness and then crashed on a wooden surface. He knew that there was a chance they wouldn't be able to get to the feudal era like Naruto had obviously done, but it was worth a shot. Kakashi only wished that there was enough room in the well so they could have all gone at the same time. Increase the chances.

Kakashi poked his head up from the well and let a squeal of sorts out as he felt his students squish on him, before he could get a good look at his surroundings he laughed. It felt weird to be scrunched up in such a small space with his students.

"Hold still damnit" Sasuke muttered out as he tried to wiggle himself free, and let out a cry as a rock beaned him on the top of his head. The small fox demon laughing down at them.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, Naruto… come here. We have some visitors." He called out to his friends, and new found friend.

* * *

**AN:** comments, bashings, and critisim welcomed. Anything to improve the storyline. Which... I'm not sure where it's going to go.

Also, thank you for the previous comments. As far as Kagome fangirling over Sasuke, she probably would to a certain extent. She's not shallow, but she's also not past saying someone is cute. :D As far as pairings, I'm not exactly sure who I'm pairing up... I doubt I really will in the long run, but I know that I'm going to toss a few odd characters together for the sake of crack and or jealousy.


End file.
